A True Demon
by HentaiLover69
Summary: What happens when the Demon Faced Guardian lives up to his reputation. Kit/Ryo romance.
1. Chapter 1

A True Demon

It was Saturday. The sun was shining, birds chirping, the streets filled with families, and not a cloud in the sky. Ryoko could not be happier. After their kiss in the park, she and Kitano's relationship had not changed. They had simply gone on being friends. She hadn't expected much, not right away, but at least holding hands should not be too much to expect, was it? She knew Kitano would take things slow, being one of the most naive and innocent people on the planet. It was one of the things she loved about him. However, there was a limit on just how shy someone can be. She had decided to take the first step herself, and was thinking about how to phrase her approach, when he had asked her out. There was a movie coming out this weekend, one that she might like.

"So, you know, If you're not doing anything, we could go, and get something to eat after."

Ryoko had to bite her tongue to stop herself from squealing. So there she was, walking down a busy street towards the movies, hand in hand with the man she loved.

"So what is this movie that I might like?"

"Can't remember."

"What?" How could he not know?

"The poster has a couple kissing on it," He shrugged "I dunno, that's what people go and see when they are together, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ryoko now understood. It wasn't that Kitano was taking it slow, he was scared. He had never done anything like this before. He must have been working up the courage for weeks. How cute!

"Where do you want to – HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Two men had grabbed Kitano, and were pulling him forcefully away. Ryoko hesitated only a second before giving chase. The kidnappers rounded a corner, and entered a trash strewn alley way. The pair of delinquents threw Kitano onto the ground, and stood over him. They had left their backs to Ryoko. They would pay dearly for their mistake. She stepped up, and started a high kick. She never had a chance. She was so focused on the pair threatening Kitano, she didn't notice her surroundings. So when a third person rammed a taser into her side, she had no idea it was coming. She felt every muscle in her body tense as hard as it could, and then relax. She collapsed to the ground, effectively paralysed. Try as she might, she couldn't move.

"The fuck are you doing?" she screamed at them

"Shut it." The taser man knelt down and rammed a gag into her mouth. For good measure he pulled two pair of cuffs out. One for her hands, and one for her feet. "We don't want any interruptions. Word is that your boyfriend is the best fighter around. Word is he never fights himself, only sends in his lackeys. So I say to myself, how do I get him to fight? Insults, taunts, attacking don't work." He put his head down by Ryoko's head

"I wonder what would happen if I fucked his girlfriend?"

Ryoko' eyes widened in horror. "Nononononononononono" she thought. "This can't be happening. It can't! This doesn't happen in real life!"

Even tied and tasered Ryoko was still willing to fight. She drew her legs up, and kicked out at the taser man. He just moved aside, and kicked her in the head, knocking her out.

She woke suddenly, and lashed out at her attacker. He held her down and started yelling at her. She kept attacking. It wasn't until she received a sharp blow to the cheek that she saw who was above her.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"How did I get here?"

"That boy brought you in."

"Kitano? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's at the station."

"The station? Why? Why isn't he here?"

"Ryo," Her father looked into her eyes. "Those guys that assaulted you? They're in the ICU."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke suddenly, and lashed out at her attacker. He held her down and started yelling at her. She kept attacking. It wasn't until she received a sharp blow to the cheek that she saw who was above her.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"How did I get here?"

"That boy brought you in."

"Kitano? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's at the station."

"The station? Why? Why isn't he here?"

"Ryo," Her father looked into her eyes. "Those guys that assaulted you? They're in the ICU."

Ryoko lay back, and though about what she had been told. Of course Kitano was at the station. He was a witness. Who had saved them? There wasn't many people nowadays that would step into a dangerous situation for a total stranger. Especially outnumbered. To be able to put three people in intensive care was something to be proud of. It spoke of a very powerful person.

"Who saved us?" she asked her father

He didn't answer straight away. He adverted his eyes and shifted in his seat. He didn't want to tell her, that was clear.

"C'mon, who was it? I want to thank them." She urged

He looked her straight in the eye

"Kitano."

Ryoko shook her head. "No, who beat up the creeps? I know Kitano brought me here, you already told me that."

"It was Kitano"

"Bullshit." She scoffed "No way he would do something like that. No way he _could _do something like that. He's the gentlest person on earth!"

"He confessed to it. Told the police straight up."

Ryoko was speechless. Kitano never, _never_ lied. That meant that he had to have done it. She threw her covers off, and made to get out of bed. Her father pusher her back down

"You can't leave, you have to st-"

He got no further as he had taken an elbow to the temple. He slumped down, and Ryoko made her escape.

Three days later she finally got to see Kitano. After leaving the hospital, she went straight home. After changing clothes, she headed to the police station. She was devastated when she was informed Kitano was already in prison, awaiting trial. Since it was the week end she couldn't see him until Monday. That meant at least two days of waiting. She decided to use that time being proactive. She returned home, and after fending off her irate father, picked up the phone.

First she called Kitano's parents. Being just as kind hearted and selfless as their son, their first concern was her health. After reassuring them repeatedly that she was fine, they talked about Kitano, and what he had done. Of course they were very worried about the gang in the ICU, but they couldn't quite hide how proud they were of Kitano, for both saving her and for his fighting prowess.

Next she called Kuroda and Ikuno. Unsurprisingly, their first reaction was of disappointment at not being able to see the fight. After they calmed down, they agreed to come along to see Kitano. They would be go with his parents, as they were kind enough to offer a ride to them all.

So there she was, waiting for her turn to see her boyfriend.

His parents came out. "He's waiting for you. You can go in."

She got up, and walked over to the booth he was in. She picked up the phone, and looked through the glass.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."


End file.
